Perfect Man
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Abby's mental list of the perfect man never really fit Connor Temple ... or did it? Conby Short, mid to late S3. Please R&R!


_**Disclaimer: **_**I ain't Primeval creators and owners, I'm just someone who likes to write FanFiction. Especially Primeval FF. **

_**A/N:**_** So I found this on my computer the other day - I had completely forgotten I had written it! It's short, S3. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Abby was never picky when it came to men, in fact there was a time when all she needed in a guy was good looks. After a few mistakes in guys who were royal jerks or all out pervs, her standards went up a few bars. But it wasn't until Stephen she realized if she wanted to meet a good guy who wouldn't end up being a cheater or a liar; she might need to be a little pickier.

Obviously they had to have good looks. Abby wasn't going to try and sound humble or modest, every woman knows somewhere in her that she looks at the good looking one's before the nose picking, zit faced one's. Granted there comes a time when you meet that one you never thought to be so awfully attractive and the more you get to know _them_, the more they somehow start to look a whole lot more attractive than they used to. None the less, they had to be attractive, at least to her.

They had to be somewhat intelligent. You know, actually went to high-school and preferably college, but if they have a good paying job then the college thing isn't as necessary.

The guy needed to have manners. Treat women with respect.

They were compassionate and not afraid to cry, but not one of those whiny guys who cries every time they get a paper cut. They need to have some courage and be a man.

The list went on with little things, but the biggest thing to her was something she heard her aunt say one time. To know if a guy was a good guy, they had to be good with kids. And she had to admit, when someone she liked was good with children her crush on him grew like ten times bigger. Anymore if a guy wasn't good with kids, they might as well be dead to her. They weren't worth her time.

And of course came Connor. She made this mental list when she knew Connor, and at the time she thought Connor didn't qualify, but it seemed the more she got to know him the more she was mentally checking off the things on her list, and mentally kicking herself while at it.

Abby Maitland was falling for him; falling for Connor Temple. But there was still something on her list she never could check off and she kept reminding herself on that until she knew, Connor and she were just mates.

Abby smiled to herself as she listened to Connor chatting over near the ADD, but then inwardly groaned when she heard the voice in return.

"You sure abou' that, mate?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! It was like- like- like a hundred thousand foot!"

Abby wagged her head and walked over, now seeing Connor and Danny's nephew sitting in better view. He smiled at the little kid and tossed him back a ball they'd been throwing to each other. That was it. There was no denying it anymore. Connor Temple was her perfect man.

Mickey, Danny's nephew, was sitting in the swivel chair describing what he saw at his house to Connor and Connor, though checking up on the ADD, was attentively listening.

"Whoa," Connor put out a hand to pause for a moment. "Rewind that – how loud was its roar?" he questioned, just for Mickey's sake.

"Like- my ears!" Mickey exclaimed. "They-! I could hardly hear for like another billion hours."

"That's be 'bout 41 days, mate." He smirked, trying to hide his amusement at this little boy's exaggerations.

"Oh... Well then a million hours."

Connor smiled at him and nodded. "All right, then."

"Whatcha ya' talkin'' 'bout?" Abby piped in, coming beside Connor. Connor turned to her and softly smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hey." She smiled back. "Heard someone saw a dinosaur?" She said playfully to see Mickey, who was violently nodding.

Connor gestured at him, "Think that'd be yes."

"It was huge, Abby!" Mickey shouted out.

"Oi," Connor narrowed his brows. "How'd you know her name?"

Abby gave Connor a smug expression. "We've bonded. Me and Mic are best pals, aren't we?"

"She said I could move in with her, but I told her we better wait 'till you find a place of your own."

Abby chuckled and looked at Connor who would be looking rather worried of it weren't for Mickey being 6.

"Being replaced with a 6 year old." Connor grumbled – though clearly not serious.

"Hey now, he's one tough 6 year old." She insisted teasingly. "This guy saved my life."

"Sure did!"

"Really?" Connor crossed his arms and leaned back to listen. "How'd this happen?"

Mickey ducked his head and sighed. "It was a video game. But I'm planning on saving her in real life, too." He looked up at Connor and pointed a finger at him. "So don't think you can go saving her. Or else."

Connor looked at Abby who was holding in a laugh. "Was that a threat?"

"What else would it be? 'Or else I'm gonna hug you to death?'" Mickey rolled his eyes and looked at Abby. "Did you hear about it? I was with Uncle Danny and it came out of nowhere!"

"The dinosaur?" Abby asked and Mickey nodded again, overly excited.

"Mickey!"

They all turned to see Danny's sister standing with Danny himself, looking towards their direction.

"That's my mum." Mickey informed, looking a bit grim.

"Better go then, mate." He patted him on the back before ruffling his hair with his hand. "Nice talkin' to ya."

"Yeah, you too, Connor." He smiled and then pulled him down to talk in his ear. "Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you. I think she likes you."

Connor raised a brow at the six year old and he then pushed Connor aside to grab Abby's hand, kissing the back of her palm. "My lady," he bowed before leaving to meet up with his mother and Uncle.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Danny himself from when he was a kid." Abby retorted.

Connor laughed. "Make sense, wouldn't it? Though it makes me start thinkin'... Don't go puttin' your life in danger, yeah? Guess I'd be putting myself in danger then."

"Why's that?"

"Well…" Connor knew what to say, but he considered if he should say it. He decided on yes. "I'd gotta save you if you're in danger, wouldn't I?"

Abby crossed her arms, brow raised. Maybe he shouldn't have said it.

"Not that I _have_ to, you can take care of yourself! It's ... It's just..."

Abby smiled at him and shook her head. "It's okay, Conn. You protect my life, I protect yours?"

Connor snorted and nodded. "Sounds to me like a plan."

Abby watched as Mickey left, waving goodbye and she saw Connor waving back. "You were really good with him, ya know. You round kids often?"

Connor shrugged. "Just me sister. I like kids though, they're honest. Got no problem sayin' it right out."

"What a world that would be. No one trying to spare each other's feelings or bottling up their feelings."

Connor looked at Abby for a moment, seeing her smile beam, and sighed. "Yup. I'd fancy livin' like that."

She turned to face him and smirked. If she fancied Connor or not, it didn't mean she had to tell him right away. That was a whole other thing to sort out.

"What?" he asked.

"Lester just told Sarah and me we could go home early."

Connor looked shocked. "... You're joking, right?"

"I'm not, surprisingly." She crossed her arms and tapped her index finger on her forearm. She then eyed Connor and asked, "Wanna go see a show?"

Connor glanced at the clock and smiled. "Sounds brilliant. You pay?" Abby arched a brow at him and he softly chuckled. "Take that as a no."

She pursed her lips and he grinned at her as he walked to the exit, keeping the door open for her to walk through. She exited, her perfect man following close behind.

She'd tell him. Just … not yet. She would though; she would when the time was … _perfectly_ at hand.

_The End_

* * *

**_Reviews are like Capri-Suns._**

**_I love Capri-Suns._**


End file.
